


I'm gonna make you sweat

by Undertheweather21



Category: Dragonball
Genre: Bondage, Chi Chi is a cougar, Doggy Style, F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Tickling, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undertheweather21/pseuds/Undertheweather21
Summary: Chi Chi is working to rebuild herself. Yamcha is there to help.





	1. Run In

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit  
> I was rereading this chapter so I could make sure that some things lined up and noticed that I mentioned Chi Chi's dad in one part and then said something else about him that made no sense and I laughed so hard. I swear I wasn't drunk when I uploaded this, just stupid :/
> 
> Just an idea I came up with. I kinda thought it'd be hot. This atory will probably have a max of 10 chapters, idk. We'll see. I'm looking forward to writing it cuz I'm a pervert. Not sorry. Enjoy. 
> 
> For now I'm just gonna put Yamcha x Chi Chi even though there might be parts with other couples. Yall Bulma/Vegeta fans are crazy lol, and smell that shit from a mile away, I swear. So I'm not putting it until I write it. 
> 
> I obviously don't own the characters so don't come for my neck!!

> * * *
> 
> Chi Chi enters the gym with her long time friend in tow.
> 
> "Bulma, I don't think I can do this.." Chi Chi mutters shakily. The bright eyed woman snaps her head toward her best friend.
> 
> "Oh c'mon Chi! It's not that bad! You already seem to eat really healthy food. It's a mental thing." The quieter of the two picks at her short nails, biting her lip nervously. Nodding, Chi Chi figures that if she agreed to do this, she could finish it. How bad could it be?
> 
> The ebony-haired woman follows her companion passed the aisles of machines to the locker room.
> 
> Bulma proceeded to change into her workout gear while Chi Chi just stood off to the side, awkwardly. She had already threw on some sweatpants and an old t shirt at home in preparation, while Bulma decided she could dress at the gym. The woman had spent most of her time working on one of her private projects, almost forgetting to shower before she rushes to pick Chi Chi up.
> 
> "How are things with that Vegeta guy?" Chi Chi says, peeking to see if her friend was decent. She wasn't.
> 
> "He hasn't been here for a hot minute. And he's actually the owner of this one." Bulma pulls up her laces, tying her shoes then proceeds to clip her short bangs back behind her ears. Chi Chi was genuinely shocked. Her friend always found a new man to pull, and he always seemed to be the owner of something. Yachts, clubs..sexually transmitted diseases, you name it.
> 
> "You ready? It's leg day girl." Bulma says, shoving her things into her bag and then into a nearby locker. Chi chi just sort of ties her hair into a low, loose bun and plugs her earbuds in.
> 
> "As ready as I seem, I guess." She sighs, raising and dropping her arms as if to show it. The blunette nods reassuringly, leading Chi Chi back out into the vastness of the gym. The brown eyed woman is pretty nervous, 1. because Bulma is known to go a bit overboard and 2. she's known to make a scene when something doesn't work out to her liking. Chi Chi feels deep in her gut something is bound to go wrong.
> 
> "We'll start by drinking water and--shit, I left the bottles in the car!" The paler of the two huffs.
> 
> "I can go get them." Chi Chi replies, moving to go back into the locker room for the woman's keys, before Bulma places a firm hand on her stomach to cease her movements.
> 
> "I got it. You go stretch and by the time I get back you should pretty much be done." Bulma guides her to an area in the back of the gym with blue mats and floor to ceiling mirrors, showing her what she could start out with.
> 
> When the other is gone, Chi Chi is fully aware of her surroundings, feeling the stares of the gym's occupants. She quickly turns on a music playlist from her phone and then proceeds to warm up the muscles in her legs. She faces the mirror, focusing only on herself, watching as she bends to touch her own toes. The woman begins to bend again and swears she can feel eyes on her back.
> 
> Shaking off the creeping sensation, Chi Chi bends a final time and there in the reflection behind her is a guy, a pretty good few feet away, watching quietly with a sly smirk on his face. He is gorgeous and stands there, silently moving his large hands from his hips to cross over his broad chest, sweat pouring down his delicious, tanned body. The female falters and almost falls standing back up to right herself before she hesistantly turns to look.
> 
> The guy is still standing there, boldy looking right at her. They connect eyes briefly. His jet black mane of hair is tied into a loose, low, messy ponytail, trailing down his back. With a quick, playful wink and a genuine smile he saunters off to finish his routine. Chi Chi gulps hard at the sight of the man and feels herself suddenly become even more self conscious. Her heart begins to pound.
> 
> "Ok. Sorry I took a minute, I had to buy a bottle. I left mine at home. You finished?"
> 
> "N-not quite. Had to pee." Chi Chi lies, blinking rapidly and sighing to herself.
> 
> "Well lets get the ball rolling, girl!" Bulma interjects, clapping her hands together and bouncing enthusiastically on her toes.
> 
> Twenty minutes in and Chi Chi is left wondering where her instructor/best friend is. Before Bulma ran off, she gave her friend the task of performing some reps on the leg press machine. Chi Chi places almost a hundred pounds on there, as Bulma suggests, and starts and finishes all four sets of reps. By the end of it her legs burn and she wobbles a bit on her feet, but it's not too bad.
> 
> "Don't fucking tell me.." Chi Chi is looking around and of course she can't find Bulma. Everywhere, she looked everywhere and couldn't find the woman. She can feel herself become enraged. It should have been blatantly apparent that this would happen.
> 
> Through the huge windows by the gym's entrance, Chi Chi can see the color of her friend's fluorescent locks outside. She was talking to someone and Chi Chi doesn't have to see him to know it's the owner. The small man emerges into the intense heat of the sun, from his car, and acknowledges Bulma with a short nod.
> 
> "That's fucking IT!" Chi Chi screeches, stomping toward the exit.  
>  Her sudden outburst alerts some of the other patrons in the gym, and they watch her with wild, wide eyes. As she steps through the wide door way back out into the lobby of the gym, a voice catches her attention.
> 
> "Chi? What are you doing here?" The woman stops mid-stomp realizing who the voice belonged to.
> 
> "Goku? What the hell are you doing here?" She works to calm herself, but seeing her ex husband kind of didn't help.  
>  "I work here. I didn't know you went here."  
>  "Well I DON'T but..I was here with Bulma.." Chi turns and gestures with a stiff arm toward the outside, in frustration.
> 
> "Oh. That's Bulma? I always thought she was the chick with blonde hair, until I worked with her, here." Goku was always kind of an idiot. They were married for 15 years, and Chi Chi introduced him to Bulma about a hundred times. For some reason, he though Krillin's wife 18 was Bulma.
> 
> He moves to punch in a number on a key pad to a locked room, in the main area of the gym and Chi Chi watches.
> 
> "You instruct here? YOU finally have a job? WHAAT?" He blushes, embarrassed at her outburst.
> 
> "Well yeah. I like working out and I love this place so I applied. You don't have to be sarcastic Chi." She cocks a hip, scanning him with her eyes. He's wearing an employee name tag with big, electric blue font that reads "Planet Vegeta Fitness" with a small gold logo of a man with flame-shaped hair flexing his huge muscles. It also has a small picture of himself with his name in bold black letters under it. The royal blue collared shirt he's wearing does nothing to hide his amazing physical condition.
> 
> "Well..good for you. I'm glad that you found something to do with yourself." Goku turns around and looks down at the small woman, giving a small nod and a strained stretch of his closed mouth at the backhanded compliment. He continues to set up equipment in the large, carpeted room. Mirrors line all the walls.
> 
> "Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to prepare for my class that's in about.." he glances down at his watch. "An hour. I'll see you sometime? Maybe we can go have lunch again one day?"
> 
> "Maybe. Maybe not." She growls, folding her arms.
> 
> He chuckles, rolling his small coffee colored eyes. "Bye Chi Chi." He mumbles dismissively.
> 
> Chi Chi can't decide if she wants to confront Bulma in front of her lover or wait until she comes back inside, but from the look of things, they were about to head inside. She decides to wait at a small table by the door.
> 
> "Bulma, it's been a little bit longer than thirty minutes. Are we still doing this? OR WHAT?!" Chi Chi's rage is very much fully reignited the second she sees her friend.
> 
> "Well I DID give you something to do! Didn't I?"
> 
> "Did you expect me to do that one exercise the whole time? I came here with you to get a good work out! Not to be abandoned while you shamelessly flirt with this guy!" The owner and the front desk workers stand there, watching the two woman go back and forth before the man swaggers off into a room near the front desk.
> 
> "Well, if you've got an issue, fine. Find a way home." Bulma says, swinging her body in the direction of the office and twisting off. Chi Chi trembles furiously, rooted to her spot and watches her friend move into the office and then shut the door behind her.
> 
> After all she had done for Bulma?
> 
> Chi Chi was always left to herself when Bulma found a new boy toy. What a "best friend" she was. One of these days she'd stop putting up with this and just go on with her own life, but she couldn't. Their relationship went back too far and she always went over the good times they had in her mind.
> 
> Figuring she wasn't going to waste her own time, she went back in. She wasn't leaving until she was exhausted and felt that she deserved to rest.  
>  "I'll probably just have to call a cab home after this..or..no, Goku works here now. I can't possibly ask him to drive me home after that encounter." She sighs, scratching at her temple.
> 
> Headed back over to a row of treadmills, Chi Chi figures that if she can't figure anything else out, she definitely knew what this machine did. She was no stranger to running and thought back to all her days on the track and cross country teams for her high school and college. Since then, she had put on a little weight from having her son, Goten, and from so much down time at the house. All she did was cook, clean and work to provide for her family. Mostly because her former husband was never around and wasn't employed. Chi Chi never believed he loved her as much as she loved him, so the decision to divorce was easy for her.
> 
> The man watched Chi Chi plug her earbuds in and start up the machine. He smiled to himself. He was aware of who she was from his coworker's stories and from seeing her around town. He had always thought she was beautiful and harbored a major crush for her.
> 
> After about ten minutes of standing around, he moves toward her. His stomach flopping with each step, but he always hid his nervousness with humor. Not only when talking to women, but everyone.
> 
> Chi Chi is sweating profusely, her music loud in her ears.
> 
> "Push yourself Chi Chi!" She screams out in her head.
> 
> It's been about twelve minutes and shes very determined to make it to about fifteen before she feels like she could stop. Hopefully further.
> 
> At the thirteen minutes and fourty-six second mark, Chi Chi can feel another presence behind her. It should have been normal, since she was in a public gym, but something felt weird.
> 
> "Damn, push it, girl!" A deep voice purrs out off to her left, startling her. She trips, almost flying of the machine at the speed she's running, at the voice and slaps a firm finger on the stop button.
> 
> "Are you alright?" The man says, scooping the woman up right before she hits the track. Their noses touch when she turns to confront the asshole. The woman turns a bright red realizing just who it is.
> 
> "I'm sorry if I scared you! I..just liked what I saw.." He chuckles genuinely, helping her to stand. Chi Chi can't bring herself to look straight at him.
> 
> "Thank you.." She sighs, wiping the back of a hand across her wet forehead, slowly catching her breath. She didn't know if she could keep going, her heart was furiously pounding and she was just ready to sit down.
> 
> "Oh, you are very welcome. I've gotta say, I like your drive."
> 
> "I'm just..trying to do something for myself." Chi Chi shakes the whole situation with Bulma from her mind.
> 
> "You know.." The man leans against the short wall opposite of the treadmills. "I did hear everything that happened at the front. If you need a rid-"
> 
> "I've got one, thanks." The woman growls, finally looking the man in the eye. The man raises an eyebrow, holding up his hands in surrender.
> 
> "I'm here if you need me."
> 
> "Well, I don't KNOW YOU! So back off."
> 
> "Feisty. I don't bite."
> 
> "Well I do! Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go.." The tiny female makes her way to the front again, and the other watches as she goes.
> 
> Outside, the sky has darkened significantly and the wind has picked up. Chi Chi can smell and feel a difference in the air and is sure it's about to rain. She struggles with herself, as she debates having to ask her hard-headed friend. Not wanting to face Bulma, Goku comes to mind, but then she realizes he is most likely getting ready to start instructing his class, and then she still wasn't willing to take a step back. Besides, the ride would be too far out for him to make it back on time, even if he agreed and she let him.
> 
> "Fuck.." The woman sighs, dropping the hand containing her phone, to her side. The second Chi Chi steps a foot onto the pavement from the sidewalk, a torrent of rain begins to soak her.
> 
> "Fucking Bulma! Fucking...FUCK FUCK!" She's screaming and spazzing like a nut case, then chucks her phone into the door of a nearby car. It's the owner, Vegeta's.
> 
> "I can't watch you freak out like this. Or walk in this weather. Please, let me take you home?" The man half-shouts, from the sidewalk, over the rain. He's leaning against the brick supports of the building with his arms crossed.
> 
> Chi Chi stands there with her head tilted up toward the rapidly falling waterdrops, feeling them pelt her eyelids and face abusively. She laughs at herself, at how ridiculous she must look.
> 
> "Fine." She says firmly, allowing the man to come retrieve her.
> 
> She's stubborn and decides to wait outside by herself as he runs back in to get his gym bag.  
>  "My truck is over there." He says, placing a hooded jacket over her head to protect her from the weather. She gives him a look but doesn't protest, silently thankful for the chivalrous action.
> 
> "Stay here, I'll pull it up so you won't get anything else wet." And before she can say another word he jogs off. His own arms bare from any protection causing his hair to deflate and mold to his wet back.
> 
> The woman is surprised at the man. Not that it wasn't nice, but she was so used to having to sprint to the car because Goku wouldn't do things like that for her.
> 
> He takes a minute to pull the car up and opens the door for the women from inside. She hops in and he parks again.  
>  "Where do you live?"
> 
> "Out in Junction Wood." She says, peeling off the wet jacket and pulling it over her head to wear. He turns the heat on low, figuring that she might be a bit cold. He knew he was.
> 
> "Wow. Why do you live all the way out there? You must get lonely."
> 
> "Yeah, my father built that house for my mother, but then she died when I was a little girl. He gave it to me when he died. Been there ever since." She nods, thinking of her father. How great of a man he was, how hard working, caring and loving he was. He only wanted the best for her and strongly objected her marriage to Goku.
> 
> "Ah, I'd stay too if my old man had done something that nice." They sit in silence for almost the whole ride back. The man turns up the radio to fill the silence.
> 
> "What's your name?" Chi Chi says.  
>  "What?" He replies, tuning the radio's volume to a level he could barely hear.  
>  "I said what's your name?"  
>  "I'm Yamcha. What's yours?" Even though he already knew it.  
>  "Chi Chi."  
>  "What a beautiful name for a beautiful woman such as yourself." She blushes, giggling and he smirks at her. He sure hoped he wasn't coming on too strong.
> 
> As she guides him to her small house, he marvels at how amazing it is. She thanks him, wishing she could repay him for coming out so far to take her home. He declines, instead offering something else.  
>  "You know, if you're looking to come back to the gym, I can always help you out. I'm actually a personal trainer." He says, leaning a thick forearm on the steering wheel and turning toward the woman.
> 
> "I'd appreciate that, but I'd rather do it on my own."
> 
> "I totally get that! I'm a 'do it yourself' kind of person too! But a little extra push would never hurt, right?" She looks him over and he offers a goofy ear to ear smile. She finds it strangely cute on him.
> 
> "Maybe..if I'm there again I'll look for you.." she says, opening the door to the truck.
> 
> "Could I possibly take your number?"
> 
> "Don't push it..Yamcha." She rolls her eyes, playfully and heads inside.


	2. Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day starts out the same as always, for both Yamcha and Chi Chi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow uploads. Sorry you guys..

Yamcha walks passed one of his buddies to his seat and sneers as a stinging slap ignites his ass.  
"TRUNKS! Smack me on the ass one more time and I'm gonna have to stomp you out dude!"

"I can't help it man! Your ass always looks plump in those little sexy jeans you wear." Gohan laughs, almost choking on a mouthful of beer. A warming beer bottle in his hand as he enters the room from the master bedroom upstairs.

"They are pretty sexy Yamcha, I agree." The two laugh hysterically, clinking their bottles together.

"Man, whatever." Yamcha growls, sipping the cool water from his cold glass, propping his feet up on the old wooden table. He wished he could drink too, but he had to get to work early the next morning.

"What's been up man? Haven't seen your ass in like two weeks!" Trunks rasps. His long, lavender trendrils of hair sweeping his broad shoulders as he peers down at his crotch where he has spilled the frothy drink.

"I've been helping my dad with his projects, building and whatnot. You know, once he has an idea he has to see it through to the end. Failure or success." Yamcha replies back to his best friend, pushing his foot into the heavy coffee table to lift the front legs of the small arm chair he's sitting in.

"Yeah. I still appreciate his work out at my house. It seems more like a home now." Gohan's soft brown eyes flick out across the large room, as if he is imagining sitting out on his beautiful new wraparound porch, a small smile playing on his face.

"Where's Videl, Gohan?" Yamcha asks softly, dropping his feet to the ground, which causes his chair to drop as well. He leans forward to see his other best friend, passed the lavendar-haired man, who is now lounging on the opposite side of the small sitting area, beer dangling between two fingers over his broad chest.

"She's at the house. We had an argument earlier about her dad living with us...he managed to burn down his whole house..with his dog."

"The man's retarded.." Trunks mumbles, causing Yamcha to gulp down a mouthful of water, bug-eyed but silently agreeing. Gohan lets out a strained chuckle.

"He might be, but he's done some good. SOME good." Gohan spoke, adjusting himself into a lying position and propping his beer bottle up on his flat stomach. Yamcha enjoys the near silence, but knows Trunks is brewing up a storm. He always had this strangely innocent look in his eyes, right before he said something that rattled the others.

In the minutes of companionable silence, Yamcha then thinks back to yesterday as the rain outside begins to pick up. He hoped he was able to talk to the woman again. Unknowingly, a goofy grin played at his lips, catching the attention of his mischievous blue-eyed friend.

"You train any milfs lately." Trunks says lowly, shortly before taking another swig from his second drink, eyes trained on his companion waiting for a response. He assumed that was why Yamcha was smirking.

"Nah. Not lately." He says, suddenly thinking back to Chi Chi. He sure hoped she would take him up on his offer so he could work closely with her.

"You still fucking that one chick? Uuh..what was her name again?"

"Isabelle. And no..that woman is in need of serious help."

Trunks, cackling hysterically, begins to make a lewd gesture with his hands and hips. "Yeah, and you gave it to her. Real deep." Gohan rolls his eyes at the typical response.

"Maybe you should get a restraining order on her?" The bespectacled male offers, sitting up. Yamcha sighs.  
"That definitely won't work. She straight up stole someone's car from a grocery store parking lot to come find me. You think a piece of paper with a warning attached will stop that crazy Columbian?"

"She what?!"

"Yes. She stole some old lady's car." Yamcha could hear a faint echo of her. The sickly sweet voice she had used to lure him in, like a fisherman to a deadly siren's song, and the loud pitchy scream she used now. Isabelle spoke so fast her words would often become one long string of foreign gibberish, and he couldn't understand her, because when she would get angry, she reverted back to using her native tongue.

"Yamcha. Stop beating women with your dick, man! Then they won't go crazy and stalk!"

"Trunks! You aren't helping!" Both Gohan and Yamcha say, one in annoyance and the other in slight amusement.

"Whatever you guys." The blue-eyed man smirks, rolling his eyes.

Yamcha knew that Trunks was right, despite his friend's words coming off as a joke. Sometimes, Yamcha felt like he did have a problem with just loving on any woman he came across. He cherished the way his partners screamed for him, he loved the way their walls squeezed his cock, the way they lost their minds when he went wild inside them. Yamcha was pretty much an expert when it came to pleasing the opposite sex. Pushing his sexual conquests to their limits was so exhilarating for him. He just really loved sex.

Both his friends warned that one day he'd be a host to a disease or invite a psychopath to his bed. He should have listened, because now he did have a crazy woman after him, if not more.

"Isabelle has a fat ass, though.." Trunks mutters into his bottle.

"Hey bro, if you want her, I'll sure as hell be glad to introduce you to her."

Trunks coughs, loudly.  
"Oh hell nah. She ain't about to have me in headlocks and shit. That's a you thing, Yamcha."

\--

The next morning, Yamcha rolls over in bed. The pain of his thick morning wood throbbing between his sweaty legs causes him to let out a rough moan.

"Fuck." He places a hand over the hardened, bare rod. Glancing at his alarm clock. He didn't have too much time before he was late getting to his client's house, but he really felt like he needed to beat one out.

\---

Chi Chi's morning always began the same. She would shower and then get Goten up to do the same before both had breakfast. The daycare he attended did serve breakfast, but Chi Chi was pretty upset when Goten came home sick as a dog one day from his former daycare. On top of that, another day when she was checking him in, she noticed some of the children were not immediately taken care of. They were left in full diapers, their noses were runny, and some didn't even have shoes or pants on. It was a scene that she wasn't supposed to walk in on which had everyone scrambling to cover up.  
She did manage to find another, way better daycare, but for a higher price and a longer drive. It was definitely worth it, though.

  
"Mommy I'm thirsty!" The small child wailed from the backseat. Chi Chi gripped the steering wheel tighter in slight annoyance.

"Baby, you just had some juice with your breakfast.." she laughs it off, looking the boy in the eye through the rear view mirror.

"But..my tummy hurts.." The child slumps back in his carseat with a pout, feigning a stomach ache. She knew all his little tricks too well.

"Goten, if your tummy hurts maybe I can let Ms. Vados give you some medicine when you get to daycare." He makes a surprised sound that has her holding in a chuckle. He hated taking the medicine she gave him, so he damn sure wasn't going to let someone else do it.

"My tummy feels better now mommy!" He cries, swinging his little legs against the seat, as if to show that he is better.

Upon arriving at the daycare, Chi Chi hurriedly unstrapped her child, rushing him inside to sign in.

"Cmon baby, mommy is already late to work!" She says, walking the child inside and to the check-in counter.

Just as they approached the check-in station, a familiar women rounded the corner.

"MS. VADOS! HI MS. VADOS!!" Goten cries, spotting the tall platinum blonde speaking to another that looked just like her. He pulls away from his mother and runs over to the woman who smiles animatedly down at the small boy and stoops down to greet and hug him.

"Good morning Goten! Have you met my brother Whis?" Vados's beautiful muted blue eyes connect with the child's, who looks utterly baffled.

"You have the same face as Ms. Vados! But you're a boy!" He reaches to touch the man's straight, pale nose, making him smile.

"Hey buddy! And yes, we do have the same face. Me and my sister are twins." The last of his sentence breaks off into a whisper, as if telling a secret, which excites the child.

"Goten, mommy has to go, please come give me a hug sweetie!" Chi Chi calls, causing the child to abandon the siblings momentarily for his mother.

"Mommy they have the same face!"

"I know sweetie! Isn't it amazing?" She scoops her small child up to look him in the face. From his fudge brown eyes to his jet black messy locks, he was the spitting image of her ex husband, but she loved the child dearly.

"I love you Goten." she coos, giving him a big wet kiss on his fat cheek.

"I love you too mommy!" He clings to her, until she finally puts him down.

"Thank you both, I'll see you all later today ok?"

"Yes ma'am! We'll see you later Chi Chi." Vados says, taking the eager boy's hand leading him around a few corners and into a bigger room full of children around his age.

"See you later buddy!" Whis chirps, high-fiving the kid enthusiastically, before heading back to his own group.

\---

"Great job Mr. Nappa. Nice form!" Yamcha huffs with sweat dripping from his dimpled chin, pausing on all fours next to the man. Extremely relieved that he finally wasn't getting called a "faggot" or a "wimp" for once, he internally sighs.

"We'll finish up the last set of our push-ups and be done for today." To that the older man grunts, acknowledging the comment with a slow nod, readying himself for another difficult round.

"Let's get it over with..." The man rasps, sweat streaming down his strong jaw as he balances himself again. Yamcha was truly amazed.

Despite only having one leg, the vet was not going to let anything stand in his way. At first the guy was arrogant and extremely rude toward Yamcha. Nappa hated that his friends thought he needed this. Unfortunately, he had to admit that he had gotten pretty out of shape since the accident.

With only verbal guidance, Nappa did manage to finish the last thirty push-ups alongside his smaller instructor.

"Awesome job!" The instructor chirps, clapping the elder man on the back.

He stands to his feet, hesistantly reaching down to assist the other, almost fearful of what was to come.

"I got it.." said the bigger man, to his relief. He could sense a change in the guy's attitude toward him.

\---

Yamcha feels good, today didn't seem as bad as he thought it would when he thought about starting it with that grumpy vet. At about a quarter passed three, Yamcha finds himself in the local bakery, sniffing around near the cookies. The aroma was pure heaven and made his stomach growl loudly.

Even though he hadn't eaten a cookie in like four months, he just craved something sweet today.

"Good afternoon sir! You see anything you'd like?" Says a soft voice from behind the counter.

"Actually yes, I'll take those two cookies right there if you don't mind." He purrs at the woman, pointing to the row of sweets.

"O-ok!" The younger woman stammers, her face burning a bright red which makes him laugh internally.

"Hope they're fresh, or I'll be back to see you.." he squints, looking down at her name tag. "Kale."

"T-they most definitely are! Ms. Chi Chi bakes everything fresh, guaranteed!" The girl speaks, fidgeting with her black apron timidly.

"Chi Ch--" He pauses, looking toward the back of the small shop. Through a large, rectangular viewing window, Yamcha's gaze falls on the small woman, momentarily forgetting about his craving, walking off as the timid woman stands to hand him his goodies.

Sauntering passed a few of the shop's patrons, Yamcha stands right at the viewing window with his hands pocketed. The mother notices Yamcha, giving him a brief look and a warming smile midway through piping a small cake with blue icing.

"Hi, Chi Chi." He says, when the woman finally steps outside the backroom. "What a pleasant surprise. I just stopped to be bad and get something sweet but found something much better." The woman purses her lips at the corny greeting.

"Good afternoon, Yamcha." She says quietly, attracting the curious stares of her coworkers, which makes her blush.

"What time are you here 'til?" He asks, casually swaying from his toe tips to his heels in his old black Vans.

"What does that have to do with you?" Chi Chi questions, shifting to place some fresh pastries on display.

"I'd really like it if you'd joined me for lunch. If you're up for it." She pauses thoughtfully to look at him through the clean display case. For a few minutes she doesn't say a word, just moves to stock goodies and briefly Yamcha's heart thuds loudly in his chest, waiting for a response. Hopefully a yes.

After a few minutes, Yamcha can see the woman emerge from another backroom, her things in hand. If he was a puppy his tail would be wagging frantically in excitement.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt. But have in mind I need to pick my baby up soon."

"Baby?" Yamcha asks, his smile faltering a bit.

"Yes, I have a child, is that an issue?"

"No! O-ofcourse not! I'm great with kids!" He lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like this story?
> 
> Really?? Okkkaaay..Kudo-No? I tried ._.


	3. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chi Chi is treated to lunch by Yamcha, and runs into an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this chapter written for a while, but life just got so crazy lately. Been meaning to put it up, so here it is. 
> 
> Enjoy.

"What can I get for you two today?" Says a sultry but familiar voice that catches Chi Chi's sudden attention.

"18! Hi!" The woman chirps amicably, standing to hug her good friend, last time she saw the woman, she did work at the gym like Goku had previously mentioned. Chi Chi had known the woman since high school. 18 had been an incredible friend. Unfortunately, Chi Chi had lost contact with her for a long time, up until a few months ago.

"What's up girl?! And who is this fine piece of man you have with you?" The other woman purrs, wiggling her dark eyebrows suggestively at her long time friend. Chi Chi gives the playful blonde a look of warning, while Yamcha looks on in amusement, chuckling softly. Whenever Chi Chi had finally seen and spoken to the blonde for the first time in years, 18 had confided some dark secrets to her.

"I'm Yamcha Han, a _friend_ of her's."  
Says Yamcha giving a curt wave. He reaches out to shake the woman's hand when she eagerly offers her own. The ebony haired woman can still make out the marks of self-harm on the other's wrist beyond her black, buttoned sleeve. Fortunately, they seem to faded drastically and from what she could see there were no signs of new ones.

"Ellie Gero, but just call me 18. Any friend of Chi Chi's is a friend of mine." That sentence always warmed Chi Chi's heart as 18 had been saying that since she stopped 18 from making a horrible mistake back in high school.

"Nice to meet you." He beams, wrapping his large hand around her smaller, paler manicured hand.

"Oh!" She gasps, taken aback by his strength.

"I like him, girl! He's _hot_!" She seductively whispers to her friend, causing Chi Chi to blush and cover her face.  
"Ellie! Stop it!" She growls back firmly, while her companion giggles.

"Alright! Sorry. What can I get for you guys?" Says 18, her beautiful full smile fading into a less obvious one as she straightens up. That smile had such a genuine warmth to it. Chi Chi was glad the woman finally seemed to be happy. She would surely make more of an effort to reach out to her more often.

\-----

Chi Chi is enjoying the calming atmosphere of the restaurant. Her big brown eyes often land on a large fishtank in the center of the room, when the conversation falls into a comfortable silence, studying the fish. The air was cool and crisp as it blows in through the wooden, vented windows beside them. Yamcha would occasionally have to comb his dark tresses back from almost shrouding his face as the wind playfully teases the thick hair passed his broad shoulders. When he wasn't sharing minor details about himself to Chi Chi's inquiry, his big, bushy eyebrows would furrow in confusion or rise in amusement as he replies back to occasional texts. All in those few moments he spent having a silent conversation on his small device, Chi Chi was unconsciously studying him.

She thought the guy was a real hunk, but wasn't sure why he had a shred of interest in her in particular. She felt there was nothing remotely special about herself.

"Here you go." The blonde chirps, setting two plates down carefully, one in front of Yamcha and one in front of Chi Chi.

"Alright! You guys enjoy!" Chi Chi smiles up at her friend right before the blonde bends to say something else to her.  
"Let me know if he has any friends." At that, Chi Chi frowns in sudden annoyance, swatting at her dismissively.

"Ok! I'll be back to check on you two shortly! Enjoy!" 18 winks at the both of them before sashaying away. Her once frail, bony body now filled in and quite curvy.

"Well, she seems really nice." Yamcha chuckles half-sarcastically, hungrily digging into his tasty looking meal. His eyebrows rise and the corner of his plump mouth pushs up into a half-smirk.

"Yes. Ellie is a character, but I love her dearly." Chi Chi rolls her own eyes before letting out a short, amused breath, her mind almost wandering back to the times in high school that weren't bad for the both of them.

"She kind of reminds me of a buddy of mine. He does the same stuff to me. I've known him since we were toddlers and can't seem to get rid of the goofball." Yamcha jokes.

For a few minutes, the two share friendly conversations about whatever comes to mind and Chi Chi finds that the guy is extremely down to earth, charming, and quite humorous. Her heart flutters in her chest everytime he smiles at her, causing her to smile back uncontrollably.

"So, how old is your little man?" Yamcha asks, sipping down the freezing water from his clean, sepia-colored glass. Honestly, the whole fact that he wasn't scared off by her already having a child intrigued her. Most guys wouldn't care to bring it up let alone continue persuing a woman with a child.

"My son? My Goten is five." She pauses, gauging his reaction, but she can't help but to go on.

"Time really flies, I remember when he was just learning to walk..now the little devil destroys my damn house every chance he gets!" Chi Chi dissolves into giggles upon the thought, sipping her beloved peach tea. Yamcha gives a tender smile, letting out a small sound of amusement.

"What about you?" She speaks, trying to keep the conversation going.  
  
"Hm?" He blinks, slightly confused, smile fading a bit at the question.

"Do you have any children?" says Chi Chi, watching the way the man looks off, his face falling into almost a blank palette. He hesitates, trying to find the right way to piece his words together as the words echo around hauntingly in his head.

"No. Not at the moment. One day, maybe." Chi Chi gives him a small, gentle smile, sensing that maybe this was a sensitive subject and didn't try to press him for more information.

"In time.." She says softly, reassuringly.

\-----

"How's everything Chi? Yamcha?" Their bubbly waitress says as she strolls back over from another table after quite some time. The two had cleaned their plates and were just finishing up a conversation about some random childhood events.

"Oh everything is great El, really. Thank you." Chi Chi smiles, placing a hand over her friend's, delicately.

"Any room for desserts today? Or a drink of some sort?" She inquires, sitting next to Yamcha. Chi Chi lets out a sound of disapproval at the mention of a "drink" in the middle of the day. 18 was clearly amused, but was indeed kidding.

"No, thank you." Yamcha says, giving a brief smile, wiping his face clean.

"Same check, separate?"

"Separate." Chi Chi spoke causing both parties to pause.

"No, no. Let me pay for it. I wanted to take you out, it's my treat." At that 18 raises her eyebrows, now merely a spectator.

 _"A real gentlemen!"_ She mouths toward her clearly flustered friend.

"No, it's alright. I've got it." Chi Chi says, reaching for her purse.

"Chi let him cover it, he offered." The blonde growls, glancing almost happily at Yamcha before looking back at her friend in warning.

There it was, that look.

The one where her frosty blue eyes flash and her teeth are almost bared. It always reminded the mother of the look a threatened dog gives right before it bites you.

"El, you know how I am, it's fine--"

"No, I know who you were with before, and you always had no choice _but_ to pay. That's not the case here. Besides, I'm not gonna charge your card even if you try and give it to me."

Chi Chi's face grew red at the mention of her ex husband in front of the man.

"Damn you." She mumbles, covering her face, before the blonde scurries off again. "Be back with the check!"

"Just like him.." mumbles Yamcha in amusement.

"What?" Chi Chi asks, not quite catching what the other said.

"Nothing. I just mean she's just like my buddy. Like, insanely similar."

"May I ask how old you are...Yamcha?" Chi Chi says, as the thought keeps picking at her. Why they hadn't covered that subject earlier in their ramblings hadn't caught up to her until now.

"I'm 25, around the same as you?" She lets out a small uncomfortable chuckle, covering her mouth with a napkin. She should have known. He seemed pretty young, and now she felt ancient.

"I'm--no..I'm 36." At that, Yamcha's eyes widen to the size of dinner plates and his mouth hangs open for a split second before snapping shut.

"I'm sorry that I just did that but, you look damn good for your age. Not that..you should look a certain way at 36. Wow..."

"Check for a Mr. Han!" 18 cries, in a peculiar accent, presenting the receipt to the man like it was on a silver platter upon her return. He doesn't even glance at the price to Chi Chi's utter surprise.

"Yes ma'am." Quickly, he hands her his debit card and then the blonde scurries off to cash the order out.

"I..apologize if I may have said something wrong." The man speaks, studying the woman's wavering expression.

"No. Not at all.." Chi Chi lets out another deflated laugh. She just felt like a grandma, like a weirdo for even being remotely interested in this younger man.

"Here you guys go. You guys have a great day, ok? Come back and see me anytime." 18 lets that natural smile consume her beautiful face once again, but soon it dissolves into a look of concern upon seeing Chi Chi.

Right before Yamcha replies positively to the waitress, his phone buzzes urgently in his pocket.

"Thank you so much, 18! If you two ladies will excuse me for just a second, I really need to take this--Hey-" Yamcha quickly answers, getting to his feet and sauntering over to a quieter area of the restaurant, not noticing the sudden chilly glare he was getting from their waitress.

18 takes a firm hold of Chi Chi, looking her in the eyes, switching into her serious mode for a second. There was that look again.

"What's bothering you? Do I already have to lay hands on this man?" It was just like 18 to already want to fight, to suddenly switch on her "crazy switch" as she called it. Chi Chi deeply appreciated the woman's loyalty but found it troublesome at times.

"No..it's me. I just..what am I doing, 18? He's like half my age!" She speaks, trying to keep her voice down so no one can really hear what they're saying.

"Yeah? And you act like Goku wasn't young?!" 18 half-whispers back.

"Goku is three years younger than me. Not almost eleven." 18's cool blues search Chi Chi's warm brown ones as if wondering what the real problem was.

"But you shouldn't be ashamed to like him. He actually seems like a nice guy, and you know I will tell you the truth if I see a problem." 18 looks off toward the man for a second. "I say it doesn't matter. He's not in fucking high school, he's a grown man and you're a grown woman. What's the issue with that?"

Ofcourse it wouldn't bother 18, she took a liking more to younger guys, while Chi Chi was more into men around her age or slightly older.

Chi chi twiddles her thumbs while chewing on her soft pink lips. "I just..I don't know. I feel so..I.."

"Look." The blonde says firmly, sitting back down in the booth with the ebony haired woman. "I say, if you like this guy, just feel him out a bit. Let him take you out sometimes, you guys get to know each other. If he turns out to be a whining mama's boy with daddy issues, there's always other fish in the sea." For a second, 18 holds a serious expression before bursting into a fit of laughter. Chi Chi rises suddenly to leave, out of frustration.

"Oh don't be so serious! Just, give the guy a chance. He obviously ain't got a problem with your age, so don't make it an issue." Right after 18 says this, Yamcha rushes back over.

"I'm so sorry, but I've gotta hurry and get to my best friend's house. C'mon Chi Chi, I'll take you back to your buddy's. Thanks again 18." He says, as calmly as he can, but he's really anxious to see what's going on with his niece. He doesn't like to take these things lightly because last time Trunks fell asleep watching her the baby almost ended up rolling down the steps from his room upstairs. Luckily, Yamcha got up there in time to catch the run away toddler.

"I'll keep in touch. It was really nice seeing you again, Ellie." Chi Chi says, hugging the woman who gladly reciprocates.

On the walk out to Yamcha's truck, Chi Chi is quiet. She weighs one friend's words in her head and slowly considers what the other, Bulma, might say about the situation.

"Nice place right? I've actually never been there myself before today. Another friend of mine always talked about it." Yamcha chats, starting up the truck and whipping out of the parking lot, trying to remain as calm as he can about the fact that Trunks lost his own niece in his house. There was nothing he could do until he got there, so he tried talking to keep his mind from going crazy.

"Yeah. It was great." The mother says, pulling her hairtie loose, letting the strands fall and cover her rounded shoulders. Her ponytails often gave her a headache at work and during the day.

"That reminds me, I need to wash my hair, like badly." The man mentions, almost out of nowhere, scratching at his temple.

"It's not hard. What's the hold up?" She says back, looking over the full heavy mane of jet black on the man's shoulders.

"I'm just..really busy sometimes and it's so much. See I used to have short hair for a long time and this was a huge change." He says, honestly with a laugh. "Wouldn't mind..some help sometimes.." he says quietly. Chi Chi wasn't opposed to just helping the man get his hair washed, but she didn't know why it was so hard for him to do it by himself, he could literally lean back in the shower, lather it up and wash it himself. The woman narrows her eyes.

"Well, if this is a trick for you to get to see me again, it's...kind of a sad excuse." She says, the situation suddenly bringing her back to when she used to cut and wash Goku's hair. Honestly, she rather liked it and missed doing it. To her it was the time that brought them the closest. In those moments, it made her feel the most important, sadly.

The man's face tints a faint red at the accusation. He hadn't quite thought that far ahead, but he supposed it very well could've been.

"Is that so wrong...I mean..I do like you, Chi Chi, and I would like to see you more." At that she tries not to blush or smile, crossing her arms.

"Yeah, well if we do this, you better not get any ideas." She mutters, definitely serious.

"I wouldn't do anything you aren't comfortable with."

Suddenly, Yamcha thinks back to the pile of dirty clothes in his bedroom and the leftover dishes in his sink. He notes that when he gets home it was time to clean up an stop putting it off like he had all week.

"And if my son can tag along, then I guess that's fine." The mother speaks again.

"Oh yeah, little man's cool. Definitely! I'll be glad to have you both over. Oh...but, are you two scared or allergic to cats? I just have a little one." The woman makes a small sound in her throat.

"I suppose not..Goten actually brought in a stray once that got lost in the house for three days. I'm not exactly fond of animals, but neither of us are allergic or scared of them either."

"Well, my girl Puar loves visitors! She--hold on." Just as he pulls into the eerily familiar yard, his phone rings to his immediate answer.

"Trunks, you better be telling me that my niece is ok!" He says firmly, looking out the window into the wide yard. Chi Chi can hear the faint buzz of another voice on the line and gathers her purse and work coat, preparing to exit.

"She what?" Yamcha asks, shaken now from laughter.

"So she's fine?" A small buzzing response. "Yeah, but I'm still coming to see about her. I'll kill you if she ate some of that mess. Ok, gimme a second bro-" Removing the phone from his ear, he turns to Chi Chi, "You mind if I take your number, just in case something comes up between now and tomorrow?"

"Uh, not at all." She responds, readily reciting the digits when the man enters a screen on his phone where he can store them. Meanwhile, Trunks is listening intently to the exchange, with his lips pursed. "Same old Yamcha." He thought.

"Alright, I'll definitely see you tomorrow then?" He says, leaning over to hug the woman, to which she reluctantly accepts.

His body is hard from working out so often but extremely inviting and warm as it covers hers. She finds herself unconsciously relaxing into the warm hug. Chi Chi's senses are overwhelmed by the various pleasant aromas coming from the man. He was definitely clean, if the faint scent of soap and the light mask of cologne were any indication, but his hair was another thing altogether.

When was the last time he actually washed it?

"Oh my..now I understand, yeah it definitely needs some love." She mutters, pulling back away from the smell to his pure embarrassment.

\---

"You ain't slick Yamcha." Trunks says as he slings open one of the huge double doors to let the man inside. Yamcha notices the length change in his buddy's hair, noting that he probably had it cut recently. Trunks did take a liking to having his hair cut shortest in the back and hanging a little longer around his ears in the front and forehead. It always reminded him of that guy from the early-2000's mummy movies. What his name was, Yamcha could never place.

The lavender-haired male is only wearing a pair of forest green boxer briefs as he holds his wiggling baby neice under his arm like a surfboard. The image of an annoyed Trunks holding a messy child always amuses Yamcha to no end. Ever since that time a random kid threw up on him at one of Gohan's community events for his work, Trunks had a deep HATRED for children. Especially since the child threw up on his new thousand dollar pants.

"Take this demon right now. She shit in her diaper." Trunks groans, handing over the baby girl as she babbles, reaching out for Yamcha with a big toothless grin. Yamcha had gotten used to this a long time ago. Marron, Trunks' younger sister dropping off her child and running off to do whatever it was she did. According to her, she worked two jobs, but no one quite believed her when she'd always come back days later with hickies and bruises all over her. Yamcha and Gohan slowly began to grow concerned, and thought maybe she had gotten in too deep with some pimp or abusive boyfriend or something, but Trunks just implied that she slept around and paid it no mind.

"Trunks, she clearly needs a bath!" Yamcha shouts, examining the mysterious stains on the baby's shirt and bib and cringing at the lingering smell of her full diaper.

"Well, that's all you, princess." He grunts. "I'm gonna go roll up, want one?" He sighs, grabbing his expensive, custom gold lighter from the glass coffee table. Briefly, Yamcha wonders how the baby made it onto his counter for the item, but brushes the thought away.

"No, and go do that shit outside! Not around Eva!" The lazy male makes an annoyed sound, waving him off.

"Yeah ok." Trunks rolls his eyes, spinning around to head into the kitchen, a hand stuffed into his boxers while he scratches his balls.

 _"I hope he called Gohan. I'm sure that Marron didn't leave the baby with anything."_ Yamcha thinks, moving through the large living room toward Trunks' bedroom upstairs to prepare to clean the little one. Luckily, Gohan had a baby girl of his own and helped to spare a few supplies, when Videl wasn't around ofcourse. The woman didn't like the whole ordeal. As Yamcha holds the giggling girl in his arms, she manages to climb up and grab onto a handful of his hair.

"AH! No! Uncle Yamcha's hair is off limits!" He squeals, prying her tiny hands from his precious hair.  
To that the baby giggles even more, placing a hand instead over his mouth, poking at his lips. Yamcha couldn't help not being upset. Afterall, she was just a baby and he always found himself quite fond of her.

In the room, the man places the child down onto the soft bedding of Trunks abnormally large bed and ties his hair into a messy bun, scooping the child up into his arms, while raising and dropping her down in the air a few times to her sheer delight.

"Ok stinky! Le~ets get you into a bath!" He coos, stepping into the man's giant bathroom and running some warm water into the sink. He wasn't lying when he said he isn't good with kids. The little monsters just naturally took a liking to him and with Trunks being insanely bad with kids he and Gohan stepped up wherever they could.

As he waits for it to fill up he realizes that Trunks has added to his beloved sword collection back in his room as Yamcha spots one he has never seen before.

The pastel-haired male was rich and it was an understatement to say he was always spoiled. His childhood rooms were always impressive growing up. Yamcha notices that his obsession with swords never once ceased.

"Touch them and you die motherfucker." The man in question shouts, entering the room followed by the heavy, suffocating smell of weed.

"I'm not, and did Gohan leave anything this time?" Yamcha snorts, craddling the wiggling child in one arm as he reaches for his phone, ready to call up the other if not.

"Yeah. He left it on the kitchen table downstairs before he ran off to that lecture. But like I said. You ain't slick. I heard that chick in your car earlier, why didn't you tell me, man?" He didn't have time for Trunks' semi-jealous nature.

Yamcha rolls his eyes, before going back to shut off the sink. He wasn't ready to tell either of his pals for the simple fact that A. Trunks was literal chaos and had run several women he was interested in away and B. There was nothing really going on between them, yet. Eventually, the other two always figured out the whole truth because Trunks knew so many people.

"It's not like that at all, I was just giving her a ride back."

"Yeah. It starts that way. You give them a ride in your car, and then another on the dick." The blue-eyed male declares to Yamcha's dismissal.

"Not now, go get the bag, idiot!" He grunts, dipping the girl into the warm water after removing her full diaper and wiping her messy bottom. He tickles her as he gently rinses her off with the clean water, still waiting for Trunks to come back with the bag so he could use the baby soap. When it came to this baby in particular, he had his trials and errors and slowly, learned what to do and how to do it. With anyone else's he probably wouldn't have learned quite as fast.

Yamcha's mind wanders to the object of his affection, Chi Chi and he smiles at the thought of her. Yamcha couldn't help but feel giddy at the thought of seeing her again, even if it was just for something as small as helping wash his hair.

"So it ain't like that? She got you smiling like a little school girl in the mirror and shit." Trunks speaks almost startling Yamcha with his sudden speech, watching the taller man from the doorway. The two connect eyes in the mirror as Eva splashes energetically.

"You sound jealous Trunky-poo." He says mockingly, while cupping the child's round face in his large, warm palm. Her eyes are a chilly blue like her mother's and uncle's and they peer up at him innocently. On the side of her face he spots a clear lump of what he assumes is Trunks' hair gel.

"Trunks, you told me she got into the gel, but you didn't wipe it completely off?" Yamcha frowns, touching the clear substance. Why was he just now noticing it?

"Lucky I picked the little snot up. And I got most of it didn't I?" The lavender-haired man says firmly, annoyed.

"You are the worst babysitter ever." Yamcha sighs, retrieving the soap from the bag and finally gives the child a thorough lather and soon after a quick rinse.

"Here." Trunks tosses the man a fresh towel and Yamcha wraps the girl in it, making sure to dry her off really good.

"Bags on the bed. I'm going to smoke." The other speaks shortly, before making a lazy exit. The irritating slip and slide of Trunks' house shoes the only real indication that the man was headed out of the room and downstairs.

\----

Chi Chi makes it home after spending some time at Bulma's with her son. The woman seemed to be wrapped up in one of her crazy projects again, so Chi Chi left her to it. Before she leaves, Chi Chi thanks her for watching Goten.

"No problem, he's quite the entertainer, and I haven't seen the little devil in a while." She smiles warmly, almost twiddling her thumbs. She knows she should apologize for what happened at the gym, but she's never been good at it. Besides, Chi Chi always seemed to forgive her and things would go back to normal.

While Chi Chi prepares a warm bath for her son she feels a buzz in her back pocket. It's her phone.

"Say hi Eva!" A familiar voice says over the video she received from a random number. It's definitely Yamcha's voice. On screen, a blonde-headed baby with gorgeous bright blue eyes is reaching toward her reflection in a large mirror as the man holds the girl with one arm around her little belly, while she sits on the counter. He's smiling like a proud dad and continues to coach the baby into waving. At the last moment, the girl giggles, almost correctly copying the man's greeting to his delight. The sight is so precious and makes Chi Chi's heart sing.

 **"Oh my goodness! Who's little one is that?** " She messages, then sits her phone down onto the bathroom counter before calling Goten for his bath.

**"She's my bud's niece, mine by default. Isn't she cute?"**

**"She is adorable!** " Chi Chi smiles, replacing her phone back onto the counter as Goten runs into the bathroom.

"Mommy, can I go outside after my baff?" He shouts excitedly. Chi Chi smirks at the mispronunciation.

"No baby, it's almost your bedtime. Tomorrow Whis and Vados can take you and the other kids out on the playground." She says softly, helping the boy strip down and get into the warm, soapy water. Her phone buzzes several more times but she finds that she cannot touch it now as her hands were wet.

"How was daycare, baby?" She smiles, washing the child's thick hair.

"A new boy came in my class and he likes toy trucks too! But he wouldn't share his animal crackers with me.." he frowns, splashing a bit.

"Well, I'm glad you shared your trucks, but what happened to your crackers?"

"I ate mine, but he-he didn't share his!" At that she chuckles.

"Well you can't just expect to take his, that's not fair Goten. Be nice."

\-----

Later on in the night, Yamcha returns home after reuniting the child with her mother, who then proceeds to thank him with a timy peck on the cheek, before leaving without a word to her brother. It was to no use, as Trunks had retired to his bedroom to pass out, regardless of if Yamcha was still there. Because of things like this, he was often a terrible host.

Upon entering his small apartment, Yamcha removes his grey and black hoodie and the t-shirt underneath it, throwing them both onto a nearby couch.

"P! Where you at?!" He shouts and suddenly his small feline friend lazily emerges from under her beloved hiding spot, under Yamcha's rocking recliner, sauntering up to greet him.

"Hey girl! I know you're hungry!" The cat meows as if responding. "I know! I'm sorry P!" He coos, scooping up the small animal and making his way to the kitchen. There he places Puar onto a small stretch of counter as the rest is covered in dishes and leftover food containers. Restlessly, he runs his large fingers through his hair to sweep it backwards before just focusing on feeding his cat first. The cleaning was to come.

Throughout the rest of the night, he eventually strips down to his underwear, getting started on tidying the place up. Vacuuming, sweeping, washing dishes, it all needed to be done, and he couldn't be angry at anyone else because the mess was all his own. Throughout the little cleaning spree, Puar peeks around the corners of the room Yamcha's in a few times as if making sure the man is in fact cleaning, and then retreats back into the man's bedroom.

As he finally finishes up, it was now one am and he cringes. Yamcha stores the rest of his clothing in his overstuffed dresser drawers and collapses onto the bed. He hadn't cleaned this much since his last girlfriend.

"I'm finally done, happy?" He jokes as his cat gives him an annoyed glare from her pile of pillows in the corner. He beams at her, lovingly.

"Well ok, Ms. Attitude, I'm going to hop in the shower." He says, suddenly rising to his feet again and snatching his underwear down passed his knees and finally off. From there Yamcha let out a relieved sigh. He just loved the freedom of being nude.

After a lengthy shower, the man air dries by standing under the ceiling fan in his room and soon he retires for the night, flopping back onto his bed. The pillows and sheets are cool and inviting but aren't enough to help him immediately fall asleep. Like he wishes to. Instead, he lies awake until about three am, just thinking about whatever came to mind. He thought about his mom and her condition, whether she'd get better. With the way things looked now, she didn't have too much longer.

The next thought was of his niece, Eva. Over the few months that he watched Eva grow, he really started to adore her. Unfortunately, the thought of a child always brought his mind back to stupid mistakes he made in high school. Mistakes that would cost him the first love of his life, and his only child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk where this is going, but thank you to those who do read the few stories that I have. As I have mentioned, I am not the best, but I like writing, a lot. It makes me feel ok at something. More to come.


	4. Indescribable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamcha prepares to have Chi Chi at his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! 
> 
> Been staying busy. How are yall? 
> 
> Had to go back and tweak a few things in the story, but it's ultimately the same. Did I mention I love Yamcha? I do. 
> 
> Also. I don't think I noted that Trunks and Gohan aren't related to their parents, Bulma and Vegeta, Chi Chi and Goku, in this story. 
> 
> As usual, I don't own any of the characters or anything.

"Yamcha! Are you spotting me or not?" An almost distant voice says from down below. The slightly older man is standing behind his bespectacled pal, as Gohan reracks the weights from the bar and whips around to see just what's distracted Yamcha. Meanwhile, the other is absorbed in his thoughts, particularly how his morning went.

 _Yamcha opens his eyes two minutes before his alarm rings, in a pool of sweat._  
"Ah, man.." he groans, feeling his own fist around his spent shaft and a half-dried substance caked on his hand as well as on the underside of his comforter. Another wet dream, and one about his crush, Chi Chi this time.  
He isn't really upset at the fact that he ruined his sheets again, more at the fact that his dream self couldn't finish what he started, to be fairly honest.

Hey, he is a man, and men have needs.

 _The whole thing seemed to start out real harmless and normal, just the two of them relaxing and watching some movie at what appeared to be an altered version of Yamcha's apartment. His legs were outstretched and open as he comfortably lounged back into the cozy couch, while the small woman was curled up beside him,_ _her head in his half-naked lap. The only thing he could see himself wearing was a black plaid pair of boxers. Static crackled throughout the quiet apartment. It was coming from the tv._

_"Babe." He says, his voice dropping a few octaves, while reaching a hand from the back of the couch to touch the soft black strands of her hair that draped over his legs and curtained almost to his ankle. She was only wearing a grey t-shirt that was a few sizes too large for her, and Yamcha could only assume it's his._

_"Yes?" Her voice is almost a purr as she tilts her head back to reveal her beautifully round face. Her fudge-colored eyes peering back at him, amusement hidden in the lucid depths. The hand on her head suddenly inches down her soft, round shoulder,_ _over the dip of her side and then skims over the bump of her wide hip. Yamcha's hand disappears between her scorching legs, sliding the tiny underwear to one side to feel her._

_"You're already wet for me? What a nasty girl," He teases, feeling her nudge at his length with her mouth._

_"Well. You obviously aren't in the clear either. You're as hard as a rock," she growls, slipping a warm hand into the convenient little slot in the front of his underwear._

_Removing his hand from her panties, Yamcha eagerly returns it to his mouth coating his middle and ring fingers thoroughly with saliva, before bringing them to her hot, pulsing entrance. The sample of her essence on his tongue has his mouth watering over._

_As he pushes his digits into her, Yamcha feels her wet mouth engulf his length all the way down to the base. His eyes roll closed, almost overwhelmed at the sensation of her firm tongue and soft, but tightening lips._

_"Fuck, Chi Chi." He sighed, adjusting himself on the seat. The woman hummed, continuously taking in his pulsing length to the back of her narrow throat, while savoring his taste. Her insides becoming slicker as the man curls his fingers inside her, just the way she always craved._

_It goes on like that for a few minutes, the two of them racing rapidly to the edge, until Chi Chi finally unraveled with a shudder and a tight clench of her walls. A lusty mewl escaping her wet mouth as she pulls back from his dick with a slight arch of her back. A string of saliva still connecting her to his steamy flesh._

_"I just really wanna taste you." He groans, picking the woman up and placing her, belly up, with her head resting on the arm of the couch. She smirked up at him as she yanked his boxers down and around from his hard hips, causing his hard cock to bounce free from it's confines. After he discarded her small bikini cut pink panties he slid in between her warm legs, lifting her shirt._

_"Yamcha, I've been waiting for you all day, baby." The way she purred his name had Yamcha shuddering and latching onto any piece of skin he can. Her meaty breasts, down her torso, and intentionally past her hot core to her thick, inviting thighs. The woman has both her hands gripped in his hair as he leaves a trail of wet bites wherever his luscious mouth lands, kissing every spot before he lands on the next patch of scorching, milky skin. He ends at a patch of her thigh that is awfully close to the source of that intoxicatingly spicy aroma._

_"Yamcha! Don't play games with me!" She cried, wrapping her legs around his head to force him closer to her throbbing moist heat. He's practically drooling as he pried her flower open to get a better look. Her insides are a delicious shade of pink that is slick with her release. His senses are overwhelmed by the aroma and sight, causing his mouth to hang open in hunger. At that point, Yamcha is slowly losing himself, finally lowering his mouth to suck the delectable pool of juices from between the lovely lips of her sweet flower._

_This time, the blaring of his alarm is what makes him shoot up, almost into a sitting position._

"Sorry man..uh, long night." He chuckles with a sheepish grin just as Gohan stands in annoyance to snap him out of his daydream.

\----

Chi Chi is on her way to work after dropping off her agitated child. Goten was cranky today from waking up at three am, thinking he could stay up the whole time. Certainly not, so when the woman heard a string of familiar sounds from her son's room, went to investigate and found Goten surrounded by piles of various toys at that time of the morning, she definitely spanked him. Ofcourse, he was not happy after receiving that response, being forced to go back to bed and then having to get back up a few hours later.

The previous night, after her lunch date with Yamcha, Chi Chi made sure she hadn't forgotten to call 18, and when she eventually was sent to voicemail, she concluded that the woman was still working. Instead, Chi Chi texted her, hoping that when 18 found the right time, she'd reply.

  
 **"Hey girl! Thanks for checking in on me..I missed you Chi <3"** Chi Chi read, late that night before she officially laid down to relax.

 **"Hey Ellie. I really missed you too. It was great seeing you. Maybe we could have a day out like we used too?"** Just thinking of the blonde warmed her heart, but also brought back some very intense memories.

Back in high school, 18 was always high out her mind, and her aggression seemed to be something quite monsterous and feral. The girl tried her best to control herself, her emotions, but from what Chi Chi witnessed 18 was in a downward spiral and just needed someone there for her. Someone to talk to. Besides, all she could do was encourage the girl to seek help.

Their first encounters were not so ideal. 18 did not take a liking to the pity she was getting and quickly dismissed Chi Chi, threatening to hurt her multiple times. Unfortunately, for her, Chi Chi was unfazed and kept it up until one day 18 gave a lighter, less aggressive response when the realization that Chi Chi wouldn't give up set in.

 **"Ofcourse. But sometime next week. I'm working doubles until Saturday."** At that the mother gasped, stomping abruptly on the breakpad right before she ran a red light, deciding that maybe waiting to text when she wasn't driving was probably better. Chi Chi pocketed her phone then, tapping a thumb against the steering wheel casually despite the burn of her cheeks from embarrassment. She knew the people in cars around her had saw her mistake. Her phone continues to vibrate eagerly in her pocket.

When she opens the door to her workplace, the usual smell of freshly baked cookies, dough and a combination of other sweet treats assaults her. This was a smell that clung to her skin and made Goten giddy with joy, but causes her to gag if she smelled it outside of work. Honestly, she loved to bake but was tired of being surrounded by it everyday. Maybe it was better as a hobby.

"Hi, Ms. Chi Chi." A small voice called to her on the way behind the counter.  
"Hi Kale, you doing alright, sweetie?" She says, smiling back at the mousy girl, who was in the middle of wiping down the display counter.

"I'm ok..Caulifa comes in today. She misses working with you." the young lady mutters, now spraying a smudged spot on the front window, wiping it in big circles with a wad of brown paper towels.

"Aw, I thought she hated my guts. She is too young to be that angry." She chuckles jokingly, briefly leaving to put down her purse and punch in for the day.

Chi Chi, at first, was the only one to give the two sisters a chance, when everyone in their lives thought they were just angry, bratty delinquents. She was the one that had got them their jobs, and sometimes, she would take them out to shop and have a full relaxing day. The two started to look up to her as a mother figure.

"No..my sister is just..really sure of herself, sometime. Even if she is wrong." Chi Chi knew just what the girl was saying about her sister. Caulifa wasn't very open or trusting of others. There had even been times where she threatened the mother with bodily harm if she asked too many questions or tried to get too close.

"She is a hot head, but I know she means well for you both. I had always wanted a sister when I was younger." The woman says, approaching the girl and offering to help tie her now loosened apron. Kale hesitantly accepts and stands awkwardly in front of Chi Chi, shoulders hiked up with tension and her head lowered like a scared puppy. When she takes notice of her own actions, Kale immediately attempts to relax herself, knowing that it's only Chi Chi. The older of the two does not falter at the action, remembering that the girl had previously mentioned having a problem with people standing directly behind her. It was something Chi Chi never managed to get an explanation for, but with everything the two girls had been through, prostitution, drugs, gang violence, she just left it at that.

Maybe one day Kale would trust her enough to confide more in her, Chi Chi knew there had to be a lot on both the young ladies' minds.

Throughout the day, Chi Chi found herself thinking about yesterday and how nice her lunchdate with Yamcha had been. She wondered why someone like him would be interested in a woman like her. Chi Chi blushed and beamed at the thought of him, but her mind stuttered on the fact that he was significantly younger than her. It still felt strange considering how young he was, but she figured that if nothing else she wouldn't push him away because of that. The least she could do was take 18's advice and just get to know the guy, first.

Now her brain hurt with all the swirling, conflicting thoughts in her head.

Fortunately, she tried not to dwell on those thoughts and instead Chi Chi sort of looked forward to just seeing him later that day. The woman recalled their interaction in his truck and almost gagged recalling the smell of his hair.

Chi Chi couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

\-----

After their long workout, Gohan took both him and Yamcha back to his house so he could hurry and finish something for work.

"Baby! I've got company! Please be decent!" Gohan bellows throughout the large home to no reply. He lets out a quiet sigh. Yamcha stands leaning heavily against the open doorframe with one foot crossed over the other and a hand in the pockets of his loose gym shorts. With the other, he opens his phone messages, clicking on the name 'Chi,' and sends out a message.

 **"Morning beautiful,"** he types, with a friendly yellow smiley-face emoji attached. **"How'd you sleep?"**

Shortly after, he moves further into the house, finally closing the front door and removing his windbreaker to place it on a hook beside Gohan's car keys. An amalgamation of lingering scents always seemed to be present in Gohan's house. Ones that stir up memories of his own childhood home.

There was always the stuffy book smell, that Yamcha adored as his mom was an avid reader throughout his youth, reading books to him that she, herself loved growing up. The house did also have another underlying scent, something Yamcha thought smelled like vanilla. Must be one of Videl's candles she keeps sitting around.

"Alright, I'm gonna go shower. Don't do anything stupid out here and please..keep it down." The father says, before making a brief trek down the hall and around the corner to check in on his baby, Pan and then his wife Videl. Both seemed to be asleep, if Yamcha listened to how quiet the house was.

Glancing around, Yamcha took in the amazing sight of the house in all it's glory. The stainglass windows, the glossy wood floors and high-vaulted ceiling.

Yamcha had only been friends with Gohan for a short period of time, having met him through his best friend, Trunks. This was only his third time at the man's house and he was still somewhat impressed at the size and condition of the place.

From just observation alone, he learned that Gohan's wife, Videl was a Child Psychologist, her father Hercule Satan, owned many of the gyms and was a generous man who often donated to charities to help under-privileged children, and used to be a boxer back in his prime. Speaking of which, he wondered where the man could be, since he supposedly lived with the couple now.

From further investigation, Yamcha also learned that Gohan was a lawyer. Plaques of certificates and various awards hung on a nearby wall.

After a few minutes of lounging on the couch with the tv blaring an old baseball rerun, Yamcha finally acknowledges how full his bladder is and stands to head to the restroom. Gohan reenters the living room briefly and exits the house letting his buddy know that he's forgotten a few important documents in his car.

Yamcha quietly moves into the long, dim hallway passed Pan's room first, and then inches his way passed the master bedroom upon hitting the corner. Framed photographs of the happy family, artwork, and more certificates of achievement line the walls of the hall. Gohan seems to be living a great life. It almost made Yamcha envious that Gohan found so much love and success at such a young age. Even Trunks seemed to be living quite comfortably with his inheritance and his business.

In the bathroom, Yamcha felt his phone vibrate in the pocket of his shorts.

**"Hi, Yamcha, I'm great."**

**"How are you?"**

Yamcha places the phone on the counter beside him as he relieves himself. Soon after, he washes his hands with a peachy smelling soap and resumes his conversation.

 **"I'll be going to the store soon to get some shampoo. Is there anything else I can get for you? Or little man?"**  
Now that he thought about it, Puar was running low on food, so he'd be sure to get that as well.

 **"No. Nothing at all, but thank you anyway."** He smiles, scratching his nose. She seemed to be the type not to ask, even if she really really needed something.

Looking back in the mirror, Yamcha releases his hair from it's hold, carding his fingers through the silky strands. It was definitely on it's way to his butt now, any longer and he wouldn't be able to stand it anymore. It was so weird to have long hair, but Yamcha kept it because he was lazy and as a plus, women thought it was pretty hot.

The more he looked at himself, the more he realized he looked like his dad, which caused him laugh in delight. With that, Yamcha texted the man asking how his morning was going and wondered why he hadn't called him yet. The last time he'd seen his dad was after helping him work on some woman's house over in the country.  
He'd get a call in a moment, his dad was good for it.

Going back to looking himself over in the mirror, Yamcha makes a face at himself, debating on whether he should ask if the woman could do it.

\----

With twenty minutes left in her lunch break, Chi Chi hears her phone buzz again, picking it up from the counter.

 **"You think I should cut it?"** The message reads, with an attached image. It's another selfie of the man standing in a mirror. His hair is trailing down his shoulders and sides down to his hips and he is wearing a thin grey t-shirt with the words 'Work hard or go home' on the front in bold blue font. The material seems to fit so well into every cut and dip of his hard body that Chi Chi can't help but to stare. He obviously must have come from the gym not too long ago. She isn't sure why she's smiling so hard, but the questioning expression on his face is just so cute.

 **"How short? I used to cut hair, mind if I do it?"**  
It's been a few more minutes, and as she stands to clean up her trash, Chi Chi does not immediately hear back from Yamcha.  
Oh well. It was time for her to clock back in.

\----

Yamcha retrieves his phone from the counter after playing with his hair for a few minutes. A message appears but, before he can even reply his phone starts to ring.

"Hey dad, what's going on?" He says. There is a brief pause, what sounds like whispering voices and shuffling.

"Yamcha, my boy. It's been real crazy lately. I hurt my back yesterday moving freight at work." He grunts, but then there was a small sound in the background, that sounded distinctly female.

"Oh, are you with mom? How has she been? Better I hope. And I didn't mean to skip over the fact that you hurt yourself, just..ya know.." Yamcha moves to lean back against the counter with his back facing the mirror, one hand resting on the back of his neck.

The line is quiet as a door can be heard shutting on the other end. "N-Yes..um she's just been talking in her sleep. You should go and see her son. She's not in good shape and you know that." Yamcha does notice his father's odd choice of words at that very moment, but doesn't mull over them.

Why was he always talking like she was on the verge of death?

"Dad! Accidents happen! Mom is...fine. So quit saying that!" Yamcha spits, almost shouting into the phone. Without a hitch, he immediately lowers it to an acceptable volume, but his words tremble with rising anger. Yamcha respected his dad, still feared him a little, and he was never quick to cross the line into disrespectful territory. The one time he had the balls to, he was gripped by the front of his shirt and lifted several inches off the ground then thrown into a wall. He still had a few bruises from that day, seven years ago.

"Listen. Watch your tone." The older man sighs heavily into the receiver, which causes Yamcha to roll his eyes at the response.

"The doctors clearly said she isn't in the best shape. She's in critical condition, Yamcha. You would know if you had showed up last time I visited her. Believe it or not." The way the words came out, sounded more matter-of-factly than concerned or informative. 

Yamcha is speechless and really wants to correct his father. He knew the car accident was bad. The car was totaled and the other driver was dead, but his mom would be just fine. She'd be back home in her garden planting her geraniums and sunflowers in no time. He believes it, so why wouldn't his dad or anyone else believe it?

"I..I'm gonna go dad. Rest up, ok." He murmurs before quickly ending the call. He lets out a heavy breath to the sound of a knock at the bathroom door. He really didn't need this right now.

"You alright in there?" Gohan asks as Yamcha composes himself as if he can be seen from the outside of the closed door.

"Yeah. It's all good." Yamcha replies, shortly before stepping back out into the hall.

"You sure? I heard. Don't mean to pry.."

"Yeah, it's ok. Thanks."

\---

It's been a few hours at Gohan's house before Yamcha finally opens Chi Chi's message.

**"How short? I used to cut hair, mind if I do it?"**

**"Would you really? No, I wouldn't mind at all. I'd like for it to be almost shoulder length. Short enough for me to manage, comfortably."**

"Alright Gohan." Yamcha says, standing.  
"I've enjoyed my stay, but I've got something planned, later today."

Gohan removes and places his glasses on a nearby end table, rubbing at his eyes. He had been looking at his paperwork for so long, the words from his documents had imprinted themselves in his vision.

"Alright, so you're headed out. Sorry I hadn't talked much. I was supposed to have this done by five."

"Ah, no problem. It's nice to watch my favorite MLBs on a nice tv. And just being here, is pretty damn sweet dude."

"Aw. Save the 'sweet' talk for Trunks, bud." Gohan shoots back, with a quirky little smirk.

"Oh you..you jealous?" Yamcha jokes, taking a defensive stance.

"No, not really. I've got a pretty gorgeous wife in my room back there...soo." Gohan chuckles, unbothered. Dimples indenting his milky white cheeks. He pushes his thick, clear frames up the bridge of his small nose.

"Well..I've got my girl Puar-"

"Yamcha, that's your cat." Gohan began to howl with laughter.

"Exactly, and that's all the love I need. Thank you." He makes for the door with a playful flip of his hair.

"What about Trunks? You know he gets jealous."

"Well, I'll make it up to him." He says petulantly, snatching his jacket from the nearby rack, chuckling along with Gohan.

"Alright. See you later, bud." Gohan responds, vbefore Yamcha heads out to his truck.

\----

Yamcha manages to make it home from the grocery store just as Chi Chi calls him up.

"Hey!" He says, balancing the huge bag of cat food between the door and his shoulder, while he scrambles around in his pocket for his apartment key.

"Hi, um..Yamcha, I'm off. I'm picking up my son. Where is it you live?"

"Uuh, I-I live--" he finally manages to get his key to turn in the keyhole without actually seeing it and unfortunately falls inside when the door abruptly swings open. Yamcha lands on the cat food bag with an audible plop. The bag of shampoo and conditioner hanging off his other hand smacks him hard in the side.

"Are you ok?" Chi Chi says, hearing the whole incident. Yamcha doesn't even move, instead he lies there for a while and puts the phone call on speaker.

"Yeah-" he grunts, throwing the bag to the side. "I fell, but luckily my cat has come to comfort me. So no worries." He laughs, seeing Puar coming to see what the commotion was.

"Well, be careful! I'm coming to wash your hair, not play nurse."

 _'Well, I'd be fine with either one, preferably both.'_ He says in his head, out loud he just lets out a small amused sound.

"Look, I'll see you when I get there. Going to shower after I pick up my son. Won't be too long."

"Alright. Have a safe drive and see you soon. And I'll just text you my address." He speaks before the line goes completely silent.

"Yamcha? Are you ok?" Says a voice from his doorway and he can feel the person moving to help him. Someone he wished to avoid, but just couldn't because they lived on the same floor and in the same apartment buildings.

"Victoria. Hey, um." He flips over onto his side before pulling himself up on the arm of his sofa to stand. Puar takes one look at the woman and saunters off with her little nose in the air. It was like the feline knew when Yamcha didn't want to be around someone and expressed the same feelings, crazy right?

The woman is at his side, not really helping him to stand, but having her hands on him regardless to make it seem like she was. Yamcha really regretted sleeping with her...or what he and Trunks did to her. She was a really sweet girl and they both kind of took advantage of her. Plus there was the fact that he cheated with her.

"What happened? Are you ok?" She coos, brushing his hair back from his shoulders and face, standing extremely too close for comfort. It was ultimately his fault she was like this.

"Yeah um--" he mutters, stopping her hand just as she runs it down the hem of his shirt to possibly get a feel of his body. He rejects the urge to visibly cringe and shove her away.

"Victoria, I really appreciate you helping me and all, but I've got things to do. So..I-I'll see you around, ok?" Yamcha speaks in a hurry, lightly pushing the woman toward the door.

"Victoria? I thought I was Vicky, what's going on Yamcha, it's like you've been avoiding me all of a sudden." At that he stops and lets out a loud HA!

Don't get him wrong, she was fine as hell, but there were just things about her that rubbed Yamcha the wrong way. And he definitely was avoiding her.

"A-avoiding you? Whaa~at? Why would I avoid you girl? You're.. imagining things." He covers his face, as the only thing he can imagine while looking at her is her overwhelmed, tear-stained face as he and Trunks double penetrated her. She was so over the edge that night that she ended up passing out and the two men hadn't known what to do. Trunks not wanting anything to do with the aftermath hauled ass and went home, while Yamcha was left to make sure she woke up.

"I was hoping you weren't. When are you coming to visit again? Your friend comes by a few times. I like him, but you both were..amazing together." She says, blushing profusely. The trainer narrows his eyes at the comment, thinking back to Trunks saying he wouldn't go back because of the weird things she was into trying with him. Liar, and Yamcha inwardly grins as he looks forward to grilling him about it later.

"Yeah, I.." he was trying to muster up the courage to tell her he didn't want to do anything with her anymore, but that should have been obvious when the last time he had sex with her was probably over two years ago.

When she was angry or upset she did the strangest things. The last time he avoided her, she had posted an alarming note to his door and made several vague social media posts addressing the situation, but not exclusively naming him.

"Oh you hear that?" He says loud enough for her to hear. "I think," he puts a hand up to cup his ear "I think I hear my phone in the other room!" He says, slyly stepping back to kick the device under the couch.

"What? But-" she cries as he pushes her toward and outside the door, closing it firmly in her face.

He wouldn't deal with that situation too soon, but then again, it had been two years.

Puar returns shortly after the door shuts, with an almost questioning look to which he responds "Oh don't look at me like that, Puar!"  
Bending over to retrieve his phone and the dropped items he hurries to put them all away and take a quick shower.  
However, before he removes his last article of clothing, he briefly remembers to text the woman his address.

The shower seems to calm the aches and pain from his work out and afterward, Yamcha stretches for about ten minutes before finally deciding to go feed his cat.

"Get in here and eat Ms. Attitude!" The man shouts resulting in an annoyed response. When the tiny blue cat appears she peers up at him with wide eyes, closing them slowly in something reminiscent of an eye roll.

"Fine! Starve!" He growls playfully, leaving to go sit on the couch, knowing that she'd follow. Their interactions were always so funny to him.

Mee~eow! he hears and can feel her soft furry tail curl softly around his ankle. Looking down Yamcha can see her peer from around his smooth leg before jumping up to sit near him on the back of the couch.

"No, don't try to butter me up now you twerp." He mumbles petulantly, while Puar nuzzles into his hair. She meows again, rubbing her tiny head against his, licking some stray stands of his hair.

After sitting for way too long playing with his cat, there is a firm knock at the door. It scares him and he jumps up from his seat as Puar leaps to sit on his shoulder.

"Just a second!" He screams, scrambling to pull on some sweatpants and a random t-shirt from his drawer.

"You better be nice too you little boob!" He snaps, watching the feline slip under the couch.

Before opening the door, he looks through the peephole to confirm it's who he thinks it is. "Chi Chi! Hi!" He smiles down at the woman and tries not to stare at her in awe. Something about her is so allurging and beautiful that Yamcha can't help but to.

Her onyx hair is tied neatly into a high, tight, perfect bun and she's wearing a collared navy blue shirt that's neatly tucked into her dark jeans. On her feet she wears a pair of black flats that slip comfortably on. Beneath the combination of the dying light of the setting sun and the dim lights of Yamcha's apartment, the man can see the swirling brown of her dark eyes and the peachy hue of her cheeks, as if a blush were present.

She looks so beautiful and Yamcha can't help but to have the urge to reach out and touch her soft skin.

"Hello, Yamcha." She responds quietly and he offers her a hug, one she so hesitantly accepts, dropping her arms from hiding her body. Chi Chi breathes in the heavenly scent that is his soap and almost nuzzles into him, before snapping back to reality. The soap, it brought back memories.

Yamcha just so happens to peer over her shoulder to catch a quick glimpse of her butt when he spots a small figure at the back of her leg.

"Little man? What's up?" He speaks, breaking away from the woman, who steps aside to let her son see who was talking to him.

"Hi..I'm..I'm Goten.." he mumbles, clinging to the back of his mom's leg, shyly, his arms hidden behind his back.

"Well you can't be shy around me buddy! I'm like the biggest kid there is! My name is Yamcha."

He squats down to an acceptable height so he can properly talk to the child. "I hear you like animals? What's your favorite animal?" Yamcha chirps, trying his best to sound as nice as he can to keep the kid interested.

"I like dinosaurs!" The boy cries back, stepping slightly out to the side of his mother, finally revealing a tiny t-rex toy. Yamcha continues to beam happily at the small child, to Chi Chi's utter delight.

"Dinosaurs? What? They are like so cool, buddy! While I don't seem to have enough room for a whole dinosaur here..." he peeks his head back inside, looking around in an exaggerated fashion while squinting his eyes and pursing his mouth.

"PUAR! C'mere girl!" He bellows, and after a few minutes the small animal slinks from under her favorite hiding place and up to his side.

"Oh my goodness! Mommy, I want a kitty! He's got a kitty, see!" The child says, reaching out for the cat who then jumps up onto Yamcha's head to properly see the boy.

"Alright you guys, maybe I should let you in before one of my neighbors starts complaining." He says, slapping the doorway before stepping back and rising up to his full height. He was also aware that Victoria could still be somewhere, lurking.

Goten slips from around his mother and scurries inside after the man, mostly because of his cat, while Chi Chi slowly makes her way over the threshold, examining the small home.

  
-15min. Later-  
After setting the child in the living room with an interesting kid movie, some fruit snacks that Yamcha still decided to buy, and a sleepy Puar, Yamcha retreats into another room to find his shampoo, conditioner, a comb and brush. The woman is left to look around.

The place isn't too small, maybe big enough for two people to live and seems quite cozy. It wasn't bad, but she was so used to being in such a huge house that this one made her feel slightly trapped. The tan colored walls were mostly bare, save for some pictures of a few people Chi Chi assumed was family and friends. One guy, in a red framed photo above the tv, looked fairly familiar and she couldn't exactly place where she knew the guy.

Goten lets out a loud chuckle at an amusing scene on-screen that startles his mother as she almost lifts a picture frame that is lying flat on it's face.

"So..you'll really cut it for me?" Says Yamcha causing Chi Chi to abandon the photo frame and whip around to face him. He has all the items she requested. At that she returns to the kitchen.

"Well, sure. I've had a lot of practice, so it'll be quick and easy." He sets the items down by the small sink and runs his fingers through his impressive mane of thick hair.

"It's alright if it's not perfect. I might just cut it all off in the future, anyway. I trust you, though." He speaks.

"How dare you insult me like that!" The mother almost spits, crossing her arms under her impressive breasts. Her tone lacks any real venom and to that Yamcha questions if she's really serious with an open mouth and a raised brow. Yamcha's gaze drifts down to her massive rack but quickly snaps back up to study her face.

She smirks to herself "I'll have you know I'm pretty good with a pair of scissors, so take a seat, boy!" She says in a matter-of-fact like manner.

"Yes ma'am!" He laughs and then she laughs along with him, dropping her semi-serious act.

"Alright let's see." The mother suddenly says, turning to the sturdy kitchen table at her supplies.  
Meanwhile, Yamcha takes a chair from a space beside her "What are we doing first? You wanna wash or cut?"

"Well, I'll cut some off, because truthfully..." She turns toward him and inspects his hair silently, mouthing things to herself.

"Yeah, I'll just cut some off..ok..ok!" She says, mostly to herself, again.

She relocates the chair directly in the center of the kitchen across from the sink. "Sit," she says, patting the sturdy wood. Yamcha complies, fanning his hair out over the back of the fresh wood chair.

"This table, is really a beauty. Where is it from?" She says, marveling at the wood from both the chair, the table and it's benches.

"I help my dad with his woodwork and bigger projects sometimes. He made that for me." He replies as the woman strokes his hair.

"Well, I wouldn't mind you two making something for me. I'd gladly pay for such..stunning work."

"You ready?" Chi Chi speaks, gaining the man's attention as he becomes lost in his thoughts.

"Yeah, lemme just-" He grabs the handheld mirror from the table nearby and centers it on his face with a small smirk. Behind him the woman looks directly at him in the reflective surface and away with a small, suddenly shy smile. A blush bleeding across her face.

"Ready when you are." He says, his heart pounding in his chest with the anticipation.

"Ok. Hold still." And then, Yamcha can feel the weight of his hair become reduced by half. He almost screams, seeing piles of it pool around his chair on the tiled floor. The feeling was both exciting and scary to experience.

"Alright, so we'll wash it now. Wasn't so bad was it?" Yamcha stands when she says that and moves the chair to the sink. He's shaking almost and takes another look at the pile on the floor.

"Nah, not at all." He says, despite his voice wavering a bit as he moves his head back and over the lip of the sink.  
The water is turned on and soon it's warm enough for his head to go under before Chi Chi lathers it up with shampoo.

"Oh my goodness I've been thinking about this all day!" Chi Chi sighs, thinking aloud.

"Me?" Yamcha purrs, winking when the woman gives him a questioning look.

"Yes..technically, and no. I just really looked forward to cutting and washing your hair. It's been a while since I've gotten a chance to cut anything other than mine and my son's. I hope it doesn't sound strange."

"Much appreciated. I kinda needed a gorgeous woman in my life to pamper me." At that Chi Chi thumps him on the nose with a laugh.

"So, how long have you, yourself been working out?" Chi Chi asks, trying to keep a conversation going.

"Since I was about 15. I got into some school sports and they really turned me on to keeping myself healthy." Chi Chi watches the water cling to his long dark lashes and she notices the way his face morphs into one of pure satisfaction when she scratches his scalp just right. The low sounds he lets out has her nether regions tingling.

"I-I used to be really into Martial arts, which is how I met my ex husband. Stayed at it for years and then stopped when we settled and had a kid. Speaking of which, GOTEN!-" She yells, still clutching at the wet mass of hair as her son comes running.

"Yes mommy?" He chirps, still peeking at the tv from the doorway and then back to her a few times.

"Are you behaving in there? Being a big boy?"

"Yes ma'am. Poor fell asleep."

"Who?"

"Poor. The kitty, mommy!" Yamcha lets out a loud amused laugh.

"Her name is PUAR, little dude!" He chuckles.

"That's what I said, POOR!" Goten shouts back. The two adults share a laugh and then the mom allows her son to go back to his film.

"Martial Arts? I like a woman who could kick my ass," Yamcha teases, cracking an eye to look directly at the mother's flustered face.

"I used to do a little myself. I liked boxing better though."

Chi Chi spends the next few minutes shampooing Yamcha's hair until the water isn't brown. This takes about three shampooing sessions.

"Finally! What'd you do, roll around in dirt?" She grumbles, watching the last of the water streaming from his hair come off clear and clean.

"You smell really good. I don't mean to be weird, but you're like right up on me." He mumbles back, loving the feeling of her hands all over his head.

"Thank you. I presume you showered as well because you're wearing different clothes than what you wore in that picture from earlier. And you smell..clean." Yamcha tries to shut his perverted thoughts out, but everytime he opens his eyes he is almost face to face with the woman's incredible cans. The combination of the pleasant smells, the sensation of her scratching fingers and how close she was had him awkwardly holding down a hard-on. He resists the urge to press his face into the twin globes and bites his tongue before he says something dumb.

"Alright. Time for conditioner." Chi Chi says, momentarily shutting off the water to squirt a huge glob of it into her hands.

"So, I...do like you..but, I just want to take it real slow. Get to know you first." Chi Chi mutters. The man opens his chocolate eyes again as she lathers his jet black strands up with the pleasant smelling substance.

"I wasn't putting any pressure on you. I've just always thought you were beautiful, and wanted a chance to talk to you. Now you're in my house, so why not shoot my shot." Yamcha says genuinely, blinking up at her innocently through his gorgeously wild lashes.

"I just wanted to let you know what was going on. You see I.."  
"Me and my ex..we, uh..rushed into things. I wanted something with him really bad. And to be short about it, it just wasn't working." Yamcha lifted a firm hand and rested it on her back, softly.

"I don't have a problem with that. I was just concerned yesterday because it seemed like my age was an issue. It shouldn't be, ya know. We're both grown."

"I know. I just feel-"

"Old? Why? 35 is not old and you damn sure look great for it." Chi Chi's response to that is silence, her thoughts stewing in her head.

"But," the man continues "that being said, I wanted to make it clear that I like you and I'm willing to be friends before anything else. If you aren't comfortable, then I can't force it."

"Yes..we'll just start there." She hums quietly, turning the warm water back on.

\---

Monday

For the past few days, Yamcha got to know more about the woman he'd say it was great. They went to the movies to see the latest action movie of an insanely popular series. He also took her roller skating and there he figured out that she didn't know how. On another day, they both went and painted ceramic pottery at a popular spot downtown and even went to have lunch a few more times after they had both worked all day.

Everything seemed to be going great, but Yamcha sensed a greater danger on the horizon.

"You look like a lesbian soccer mom named Terra, Yamcha!" Trunks cackles, twisting over in his hammock in his backyard to get a proper look at his friend's new do. Yamcha squints, running a hand through his new, shorter shoulder sweeping hair. He actually liked it, so fuck what anyone else thought.

It was something to get used to, he admitted he does look like the missing member of some terrible boyband, but it was nice and so much easier to manage.

"Better than that egghead shit you've got goin' on." He quips back, smacking the colorful cube out of Trunks grip after messing up his hair.  
The lavender-haired male growls, swatting at the other before padding barefoot across the freshly cut grass to retrieve his obsession. Yes, Trunks was obsessed with solving those stupid toy cubes and even collected different versions of it. The small ones, gigantic ones, limited edition ones, you name it. It was impressive the speed at which Trunks could solve one, Yamcha always thought to himself.

"And another thing, you liar.." he says, carefully making his way onto the suspensed net Trunks was previously lounging in, laying back and shutting his eyes.

"You told me Victoria was weird because she liked licking and kissing your feet and tried to put her fingers in your butt, so she told me-"

"Yeah well, she's the fuckin' liar.." Trunks spits, averting his gaze with a hard, but clearly fake cough into his fist. Yamcha didn't even have to look to know the man wasn't telling the truth. For one, Trunks would never make direct eye contact when he was lying and two, he would always cough into his right fist.

"She said it was recent." He replies with not quite a lie, the second Trunks seems to finish. Yamcha cracks an eye open while scratching a finger down his defined stomach. "You don't have to lie Trunks. I'm your best friend.."

"Fuck you." Yamcha covers his face so he can muffle his bubbling laughter.

"Your secret is safe with me, bro. Promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thank yall for reading this and many of my stories. I know I'm not the best, but I really do enjoy writing these stories. 
> 
> Thank yall. <3

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what yall think so far?


End file.
